


Lost to be Found

by Haileymew14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileymew14/pseuds/Haileymew14
Summary: It's been seven years since they've first left earth crammed together in the blue lion’s cockpit. They’ve defeated Zarkon, Haggar and there’s no way Lotor survived his time in the quintessence field, right? Anyway, everyone’s older Shiro is now 32 years old, Keith is now 25, Pidge is now 22, Lance is now 24, Hunk is now 24, Allura is now 10 032 or 32 years old (not actually sure of her Cannon age opps) and Coran is now 10 060 or 60 years old also don’t know Corans Cannon age). They’re all one large happy family with no where else to be, well they have earth but seven years of a galactic space war left them out of the loop, they just don’t belong anymore. In their and everyone else’s minds the paladins of Voltron are aliens, especially Keith, lance, Allura and Coran. Oh, and Allura and Shiro are dating (space parents) and Keith and lance are dating (because Klance is cannon king).





	1. A short Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first fiction!

It's been seven years since they've first left earth crammed together in the blue lion’s cockpit. They’ve defeated Zarkon, Haggar and there’s no way Lotor survived his time in the quintessence field, right? Anyway, everyone’s older Shiro is now 32 years old, Keith is now 25, Pidge is now 22, Lance is now 24, Hunk is now 24, Allura is now 10 032 or 32 years old (not actually sure of her Cannon age opps) and Coran is now 10 060 or 60 years old also don’t know Corans Cannon age). They’re all one large happy family with no where else to be, well they have earth but seven years of a galactic space war left them out of the loop, they just don’t belong anymore. In their and everyone else’s minds the paladins of Voltron are aliens, especially Keith, lance, Allura and Coran. Oh, and Allura and Shiro are dating (space parents) and Keith and lance are dating (because Klance is cannon king).


	2. Chapter 2

Voltron is now a symbol of hope and peace throughout the universe, no new threats have come besides the occasional space pirate or natural disaster but its nothing Voltron can’t handle. Parades and ceremonies are held in their honor, monuments built and praised throughout the universe. The paladins are grateful for all of the love they receive but nothing will fix the fact they can’t consider their own planet home anymore. They’ve all grown emotionally and physically over the time they’ve spent in space, Pidge is still the shortest of them all Romelle and Allura are close seconds though. Everyone one in the castle is extremely close, a large space family you could call it. They’ve also discovered that Lance has some Altean heritage almost four years ago because Haggar blasted lance with pure quintessence, it hurt like a bitch, but caused his ears to point and red, blue and purple markings to appear under his eyes and it also explains how he was able to wormhole to the castle of loins in the first place. They figured someone in lances family must have been one of the few escaped Alteans and that’s why they alien genes were repressed, but quintessence is a bitch that likes to pry alien genes throughout your human body-ask Keith if you don’t believe me. Everyone quickly adjusted to lances new appearance, nothing really changed after all, but Allura and Coran were super excited to have another Altean around even if he was only part Altean it counted, the others were just glad lance wasn’t hurt to badly. Keith learned to shift his form between human or Galra. Also, he’s inherited most of their traits including purring, growling, and increased senses, but he’s still short as fuck though. They all suffer from PTSD now from fighting the seven-year long war against the Galra empire. The wars brought them all together, closer and tightly knit. They all celebrate their birthdays, holidays, and even alien holidays as a family, pidge even converted an old room in the movie theater so they have game and movies night.  
Keith and Lance have been together for around three years, they’re attached at the hip, its honestly hard to believe they were ever “rivals”. Lance confessed his feelings after almost losing Keith, literally in the middle of battle, Lance shouted “Keith you idiot! You don’t you dare go into the light” when Keith didn’t get up lance shouted “I remember the bonding moment!” then boom just like that Keith’s up to give Lance a backhand which Lance catches and then yells “I love Keith Kogane!” then runs off with an angry and red Keith chasing after him shouting “Get back here your asshole!” Now that they’re together you offend one you the other is there bayard active ready to kill a bitch for their partner, yeah Haggar learned the hard way- that’s a story for another day though. Throughout their courtship- as Kolivan, Allura, Coran and Krolia like to call it- they learn Keith is possessive as fuck, also a cuddler and has a “man period” as everyone likes to call it. Basically, Keith gets super moody and craves Lances attention. Also, he sports a more Galra look while he’s on his “man period”. Lance and the others don’t mind though unless pidge and Keith sync up then all hell breaks lose. Pidge once asked Kolivan and Krolia about Keith’s “man period” they explained it’s a thing that happens to all Galra when they begin the mating process, they become bonded physically and emotionally. So once a month to ensure that your mate is good to you or they are your “soulmate” will go into a heat and rut combination of the possessiveness of their mate and pack and have the craving for attention. Galra mate for life so every month both of the mated pair are put to the test developing their bonds on a deeper level- so yes Keith has a less messy, less annoying and less painful version of a period and he’s damn lucky too. Lance loves the extra attention Keith gives him because Lance loves cuddling anyway-this just gives him an excuse for a full week of cuddles- while bothering Pidge of course.   
Pidge has a full file of them doing embarrassing things or awkward things around the castle, she calls it her blackmail folder for Klance-she has one for everyone at this point. Keith and lance don’t only get the clingiest couple, they get the power couple award as well because Keith’s a fucking badass on his own but with a sniper-helping get the extra targets- he’s a fucking God- like ha bitch you thought you’d win.  
Throughout the years they’ve all collected their fair share of scars- Lance has many on his body, but hates them all equally, he calls them impurities, but Keith will kiss everyone of them saying they each tell a different story of how heroic Lance was which cheers lance up really fast. Pidge as a few scars on her-though not many- they’re mostly along her arms and legs from technology experiments go wrong. Keith has two scares on his cheek and shoulder from the blade and Shiro but the rest are smaller along his chest, arms and legs. Shiro has them all over large gashes and smaller slashes from his old position of the champion. Hunk has scars from protecting his team mates on his arms and chest.  
Altogether they love each other like one huge family. Shay lives with them because of hunk, along with Romelle, Cosmo, Krolia and a few cute little fuzzy creatures that pidge found. They regularly check in with earth and their families. Lances family likes to tease him about Keith stating “you better not get married without us” or “don’t hurt the boy, we attend to keep him” and things like that, they both get extremely embarrassed but agree if the time ever comes, they go back to earth. You may think Lance is the romantic but nope, Keith is %100 beats Lance. Not long-ago Keith bought two wedding bands-blue and red- made from a planets Volcanoes lava cooling in the oceans water and cooling into an extremely durable metal. Keith also got a proposal ring as well, so Keith has Lance beat by a long shot.  
Everything was going well until….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can reach me on tumblr @haileymew or on Instagram @haileymews.art   
> leave suggestions for future chapters or any mistakes in the comments or reach out for me on social media.


End file.
